1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compact, portable muscular development exercise devices and, more specifically, to an isotonic exercise device including at least one rigid bar and a pair of detachable, flexible, elastically extendable cords.
2. Description of Related Art
It is recognized that free standing wrought iron weights used for muscular development exercises, or barbells as they are commonly known, are cumbersome and unwieldy. Similarly, the muscular development exercise machines found in most health clubs and gyms are large, heavy, expensive apparatuses. Furthermore, any given gym machine is generally capable of exercising only one muscle group or a small number of muscle groups. Thus, there is a need for a muscular development exercise device that is lightweight, compact, and capable of exercising and developing practically every major muscle group in the human body. Preferably, such an exercise device should also be sufficiently compact to be stored and transported in luggage or in a drawer or on a shelf when not in use.
Exercise devices may be broadly classified as either isometric or isotonic. An isometric device operates on the principle of muscular contraction without motion, either by pushing or pulling against a rigid object, or by pushing or pulling opposing flexor and extensor muscles in order cause tension without motion. Proponents of isometrics claim that isometric contraction of the muscles strengthens muscles as well and as quickly as isotonic exercise. Isotonic exercise is exercise with motion. It is generally said that the more isotonic exercises are done, the more they must be repeated to have value. Proponents of isotonic exercise claim it results in faster development of the size of muscles. Various isometric and isotonic devices have been proposed to fulfill the above mentioned goals.
Isometric devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,003, issued to Portman, et al. on Dec. 11, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,781, issued Jan. 14, 1964 to L. M. Vargo, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,614, issued Jan. 28, 1964 to D. E. Berry. Portman describes a device having two end members, one a hollow tube and the other a spread device including foot pads and hand grips, joined by a flexible but inelastic line, such as nylon, and means for adjusting the length of the cord. The Vargo device includes a platform which may be cushioned by carpeting on which the user stands, and a bar cushioned in the center by rubber or cork, the platform and the bar being joined by two inextensible cords, the length of the cords being adjusted by winding the cords around the bar. The exercises performed with the Portman and Vargo devices all require standing on the end member or platform. The Barry device has two rigid members in the form of bars, one of which has end caps to protect the floor when standing on the member, and flexible but nonelastic webbing, the ends of each bar fitting through loops in the webbing to adjust the separation between the bars.
A number of isotonic devices have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,019,861, issued to H. W. Titus on Mar. 12, 1912, shows an exercise device having a cylindrical upper member and a flat rectangular lower member connected by two flexible, elastically extendable members. All exercises with the Titus device are performed while standing on the lower member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,802, issued to C. E. Sollenberger on Dec. 26, 1967, discloses a device which includes a bar attached at either end to the pistons of a pair of hydraulic cylinders, the cylinders being pivotally attached to U-brackets. The Sollenberger device is neither portable nor compact. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,033, issued Jun. 19, 1973 to C. D. Kamp describes a curved platform with two straps attached to opposite ends of the platform, the other ends of the straps being attached to a bar and rolled around the bar. The exerciser grasps the bar with gloves while standing on the platform, the bar rotating in the gloves as the straps unroll, the tension being governed by the strength of the exerciser's grip on the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,354, issued to W. Schulkin on Oct. 12, 1976, discloses a device having a top element, a bottom element, and a pair of concentric telescoping cylindrical tubes biased by heavy duty springs defining a rectangular shape, the four sides being bolted together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,708, issued Apr. 27, 1982 to R. S. Hinds teaches a bar connected to two stirrups by elastic cords, the bar having finger-like projections and grooves, the cord being wound on the bar by rotating the bar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,162, issued to R. P. Hartzel on Feb. 1, 1983, shows a foot board on a base having a pair of continuous elastic loops extending through angulated slots. The loops may be positioned over the user's shoulders for squatting exercises.
Some individuals have respiratory, metabolic, circulatory, or other physical infirmities which prevent the use of barbells or gym machines to exercise muscles. Likewise, some individuals have physical limitations requiring that muscular exercise take place from a seated, reclined, or standing position. For example, large heavy barbells and gym machines are impractical for use by bed ridden residents of a retirement community who wish to exercise despite their physical impediment, or by wheelchair bound college students who wish to train for a wheelchair basketball tournament. Thus, there is a need for a muscular exercise device that can be easily and safely used at home from a seated, reclined, or standing position and by individuals with physical infirmities.
Many exercise devices are not adaptable or acceptable for use by individuals of all sizes. Accordingly, there is a need for a muscular exercise device usable by children, small adults and large adults. Similarly, many exercise devices are not ideal for use by individuals of widely divergent relative levels of muscular strength. So, there is a need for a muscular exercise device adaptable for use by individuals having widely divergent relative levels of physical strength.
None of the above inventions and patents disclose the use of two generally cylindrical rigid bars having different weights. Similarly, none of the above inventions and patents disclose the use of ceiling hooks or a detachable fastening means in cooperation with a flexible, elastically extendible member. Likewise, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.